The present invention relates generally to improvements in fluid circulating devices, and it relates particularly to an improved large bubble generator.
It is a common procedure in the treatment of sewage and other liquid wastes to form a large body of the liquid and to immerse in the liquid body a vertical conduit exposed at its open ends to the liquid and cyclically generate large bubbles at the bottom of the conduit; the rising bubbles, functioning as pistons, raise the liquid in the conduit to effect the circulation of the liquid in the body of liquid. However, the efficient and reliable generation of the bubbles has presented a problem in commercial operation. The use of an inverted siphon-type of bubble generator, as typified by the bubble generator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,450, granted July 13, 1971 to G. M. Rippon, although of great advantage, does possess drawbacks. The large bubble generators heretofore employed and proposed are large bulky devices as related to the size of the bubble produced and their capacity, and are expensive and awkward to handle; they are difficult to service and maintain, are of little versatility and adaptability, and otherwise leave much to be desired.